1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component in an electronic device, more particularly to a heat-dissipating module which facilitates installation and detachment of the electronic component without the need for detaching the heat-dissipating module and which provides a relatively good heat-dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of a notebook computer, the central processing unit (CPU) is usually installed on a main computer board after most of the components have been installed. Generally, the CPU is designed to be detachable by a local distributor or by a consumer for replacement to suit the consumer's requirement. However, this results in difficulties in the design of a heat-dissipating device for the CPU. A conventional heat-dissipating device generally includes a heat sink, a heat-exchanger pipe, and a heat-dissipating fan. The heat-dissipating device usually has a relatively large size, and is generally disposed adjacent to a side wall of a computer housing to facilitate the discharge of heat from the computer housing. In order to permit detachment and replacement of the CPU, the heat-dissipating device has been designed to include separate parts such that only a part of the heat-dissipating device needs to be detached when installing or removing the CPU.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional heat-dissipating device 100 is shown to include two separate parts, one of which includes a heat-exchanger pipe 7 and a heat-sink 9 mounted on the heat-exchanger pipe 7, while the other one of which includes a fan unit 8. The heat-exchanger pipe 7 is in contact with the CPU 6. When the CPU 6 is to be detached for replacement, the heat-exchanger pipe 7 and the heat sink 9 are detached together with the CPU 6. However, since the fan unit 8 is separate from the heat-exchanger pipe 7 and the heat sink 9, the heat-dissipating effect achieved with the use of the heat-dissipating device 100 is relatively poor.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional heat-dissipating device 200 which is shown to also include two separate parts, one of which includes a fan unit 8' and a heat sink 9' mounted on the fan unit 8', while the other one of which includes a heat-exchanger pipe 7' that extends to the CPU 6 for contact therewith. In use, only the heat-exchanger pipe 7' needs to be detached when the CPU 6 is installed or removed. However, since the heat-exchanger pipe 7' is not connected to the heat sink 9' and the fan unit 8', the heat-dissipating effect achieved with the use of the heat-dissipating device 200 is still not satisfactory.